Seven Seaside Stones
by Fruipit
Summary: Tokka week 2013! Friendship and romance from the most canonically-correct fanon ship!
1. Day One - Shelter

Shelter

_verb_ [**with object**]  
[to] protect or shield from something

* * *

The sun was beating sweetly upon two travellers, one in blue and one in green. They were standing outside a great estate, the smaller tense and the elder fidgety.

"Toph, I don't think this is a good idea..." Sokka trailed off as he caught the harsh glare from his friend. Well, he assumed it was a glare. Toph's mouth was turned down in an unamused frown, although he couldn't be certain without her eyes. For a blind girl, he found it strange and somewhat intriguing that her entire being could be conveyed through the glassy orbs.

"And why not?"

Sokka had a feeling that her eyebrow was raised, but she still refused to turn her head.

"I just... don't know what they're going to do..." he mumbled, not necessarily lying to his friend (for he had a hunch) but not completely being truthful. Any other time she would grill him until he spilled his guts, but not today.

"Neither do I," she admitted suddenly, "but they're my parents. I have to see them again. They always wanted me to be something great; it's what my lessons were for. I'm sure they're proud of me," she finished with an assurance that Sokka got the feeling was more for herself.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they meant a great wife, or an awesome entrepreneur. Not the girl who discovered metalbending and ended a hundred-year long war."

"Yeah? Well, I think you're wrong. You can wait outside, then."

"Toph..." She finally turned to look at him, but he found he couldn't meet her gaze. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

She snorted at this, "I'm a big girl, Sokka. I can take care of myself."

"I know... I'll hang around out here, though. Your parents probably think I've held you hostage for four years!"

Toph laughed a little at that, and, hesitating the barest second to tell him, "I'll be back in a few hours," she moved to the front door to ring the obnoxious doorbell. Sokka watched as she was admitted into the property, before sliding against the wall of a nearby stall.

He knew she said it would be a while, but Toph was unpredictable - even more so, it seemed, since the end of the war. She had chalked it up to being an adrenaline junky, but Sokka had his own theories, ones which he would never, ever tell her as long as he lived for fear for his life and future children. After all, he reasoned, if he had been the one to nearly die, he would want to live as much as possible.

As his mind began to wander through said theories, Sokka took no notice of the people around him, staring at his strange Water Tribe garb or the way he would smile at a particular memory. Several young children had stolen the attention of the townspeople by snatching a loaf of bread from a stall, but still, Sokka took no notice. It appeared that nothing could shake him from his thoughts; that is, until Toph unexpectedly popped up from the ground, kicked him in the leg and told him in a low voice, "Come on, let's get outta here."

Sokka scrambled to his feet, but she was already walking away, her bare feet shuffling along the dry earth as she hoisted her own bag over her shoulder.

"Toph?" he ventured tentatively, hesitating as he reached out for her shoulder, before betting it all and placing his hand on her arm. "Toph? I thought you were going to be in there for a couple of hours?" he asked quietly when she didn't even bother to shrug him off. They had slowed down to snail-sloth speed before she finally stopped on the outskirts of the town.

"You couldn't have just had faith, could you?" she demanded quietly, dropping the bag to cross her arms over her still-developing chest.

"Toph... what happened?"

She looked up at him, the harsh glare hitting his very soul. It barely registered when she punched him in the chest.

"You couldn't just _believe_ it would be okay?" Toph punched him again, harder. "You _had_ to be a pessimist, didn't you?!"

Toph was becoming louder and louder, but Sokka did nothing as she kept hammering at his chest and stomach - wherever she could reach.

"You couldn't just want me to be _happy_?!" she cried at him. Still, Sokka did nothing, allowing her to release all the anger and guilt that she had harboured for so many years. He didn't cry out in pain; the only evidence to show that he knew of his friend's grief washed over his cheeks as she slowed, still shaking.

Bringing his arms around her, Sokka lifted his hands behind Toph and pulled her close, holding her tightly against his bruised chest. She fought him for a few moments before it stopped, and suddenly she was still, quiet in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Toph. I just wanted to protect you..."

His only reply was the gentle sniffles of his best friend.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! I'm back, and lemme tell you, out of the five-and-a-bit chapters of this that I've written, this is the only one that Toph cries :D That's not to say the other's aren't angsty, but I tried to be a little less torturous this time. Also, less cheesy lines (which people seemed to love, and not find cheesy last time. Weird o.O) Anyway, I hope you liked it!_


	2. Day Two - Some Things Never Change

Some Things Never Change

or

Unchanging

_adjective_  
not changing; remaining the same

* * *

It was almost like a fairytale - and one she never expected to happen to her.

She was (as much as she loathed to admit it) the princess. The - ugh - damsel in distress. Doomed to be locked away in the tower forever (because honestly, who rescues people who don't exist?). The people outside her prison had no idea there was a (let's face it) tiny girl locked away - until a mystical power in a swamp showed three strange children that she was real, that is.

She was trapped, you see. She could escape, for sure. It was Toph Beifong, the greatest earthbender. What could a few measly guards do to her that she hadn't already done to most earthbenders in the Rumble tournaments? Well, it wasn't the earthbenders that kept her there. The reason, actually, caused Toph to choke up and generally just feel sick.

It was love.

Her parents loved her; she should be grateful that they wanted to keep her safe. She should be happy; she received everything she wanted. Well, except for freedom, but that was the price, wasn't it? Love or freedom. That was like asking her if she wanted sight or earthbending - with no way to compare the two, how could she pick anything other than what she already knew?

But, she did choose freedom... and lost the love she had so relied on. It was a strange feeling. Liberating. But, with the discovery of finally not being bound to anyone by those ties, she began to feel lonely. There were several cold nights in which everyone forced her to create a tent to share, and those nights were the worst. She was constantly reminded of sneaking into her parents bed as a scared, blind child, where they would comfort her and the sounds of their breathing would drown out the monsters she would never be able to see. Those nights would remind her most keenly of the home she had left.

But, she would remember she left it for a reason. Love was not ownership. It was not meant to trap people, and yet it did. Toph steeled her heart against such pitiful emotions, but of course, it didn't work. Eventually, she was floundering in a sea of _feelings_, being pulled further from the shore as the tide swept her away. Literally. Once again, she was helpless against the current, praying someone would rescue her.

Was it any wonder that she panicked? Being dragged down to where she had never been able to survive on her own. Her mind screamed at her to push through it, to be stronger, but it didn't work. She couldn't break free. She needed someone to save her.

She needed him to save her.

When he pulled her from the murky depths of grief and indecision, and carried her ashore, he saved her. He gave her the strength to hope, to try, and to trust and forgive. She gave up fighting, instead allowing the current to carry her along, and into his waiting arms. Still covered by the stench of friendship, Toph refused to smell it as she allowed the small seedlings within her to take a firm root and begin to grow.

She couldn't believe it when, barely a half-year later, she could no longer taste the aura of calm dependence they had developed together. She could feel panic and fear in every step that he took. Her fairytale was ending, her prince was leaving. She remembered the sinking feeling, and refused to allow it to take a hold of her once again. The iron was cooling down, but she would still strike!

And so, Toph Beifong, heir to the Beifong legacy, proclaimed (and proven) greatest earthbender in the world, and blind as a bat, acted.

She saw her opportunity during a rather intense game of Pai Sho. It didn't matter to her that Zuko and Mai were lounging around, looking on with mild interest. Her care factor remained obstinately set to 'zero' as Aang and Katara walked up, hand in hand with a pot of tea. And she had no regard for the sand trickling away in the upturned hour-glass, marking the time for Iroh. With clumsy movements that she was only able to complete due to the looming dread dragging her heart down, Toph twitched, intertwined her fingers, and lunged at Sokka, grabbing him by the lapels and dragging him forward to meet her halfway. A gruff laugh and a small squeak was heard, but Toph hadn't the presence of mind to pay it any attention.

He was kissing her back.

_He_ was kissing her.

He was kissing _her_.

_Kissing_!

It was at that point she realised that the fear she had harboured of the strange emotion of "love" was unfounded. It wasn't ownership, and he had never claimed to own her. He had claimed her his best friend, and had remained that way all throughout the years.

She was still trapped, she couldn't deny. But, he wasn't the one trapping her. She had tethered her heart to him, given it to him. That wasn't imprisonment. Imprisonment shouldn't make her feel so complete.

* * *

_A/N: Late submission is late. My timezone is +10 hours, so forgive me if it's the next day._

_ps. did you find the pun? :)_


	3. Day Three - Tradition

Tradition

_noun_ [**mass noun**]  
the transition of customs and beliefs from generation to generation

* * *

They had never claimed to have a typical relationship.

The first admittance of _like_ - not _love_, not yet - occurred in the most unromantic of places. Generally, when a male wishes to express his interest in a female, he goes to great lengths to show his appreciation. Thus, Sokka planned to prepare a beautiful dinner of finger food, meat, and alcohol (her favourites), to serve to her after an Earth Rumble match. She beat him to the punch though (no pun intended), smelly and sweaty, a bruise forming on her hip from a lucky shot as he met her in the locker room. She walked up to him, told him to sit down, and promptly covered his mouth with hers.

[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]

The first utterance of the actual 'L' word was unexpected, to say the least. It wasn't well thought out. There was no planning, no forethought; Sokka had been reading a story aloud, using the ridiculous accents he was prone to attempt. With a small wave of her hand, she motioned for him to stop. Looking at her, he saw a small frown crease her eyebrows.

"Hey, Socks... You know I love you, right?"

The calm (almost offhand) comment set his heart ablaze, and he leant into her, nuzzling into her hair.

"I love you too, Toph," he whispered. She turned her face and he kissed her, before returning to the book. He didn't know if his heart could feel any lighter.

[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]

When Sokka asked Toph to marry her, he actually succeeded. She didn't interrupt; she sat there, with an interested expression. He handed her the necklace, and she felt the grainy stone in her hand, appreciating the texture.

"Yes."

The reply was clear and crisp, but before Sokka could kiss her or whoop with joy, she held up a hand. "There are conditions."

Sighing, Sokka couldn't say he didn't expect this.

"Number one; you have to do all the cooking."

Nodding thoughtfully, he considered it. "Okay, what about cleaning? I mean, washing dishes and stuff, not sweeping or anything..."

Toph waved her hand, a nonchalant expression on her face.

"Oh, I can do that. Also, you can't stop me from fighting."

Sokka snorted at this. Toph raised an eyebrow, and it formed into a chuckle. "Toph, I love seeing you fight. I just don't like it if you get hurt."

"Pfft. I don't get hurt. " She shrugged away his concern with a flippant wave of her hand.

"Is that all?" he asked. Toph began fiddling with the necklace again.

"Yep, " she told him, grinning. Moving forward, he unclasped the hook and placed it around her neck. He thought his heart would explode.

[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]~[[*]]

When finally the vows were exchanged, it was in the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka was resplendent in his finest furs, looking positively regal. He turned heads. Toph, on the other hand, didn't even have to pay attention to the "something blue" rhyme, because her tiny fingers were positively frozen. As soon as the ridiculously short ceremony was over, she was covered in blankets and decorated like a furry boulder.

She couldn't let it be said that she didn't have fun, though. She danced with Hakoda, in place of her own father. The businessman had been positively appalled at her decision, and he wasn't the only one. The war may be over, but still, international marriages? It didn't happen. Toph ignored them. She enjoyed a giant chocolate cake, stuffing a piece into Sokka's mouth when he tried to be romantic, and feed it to her.

When the time to leave came, and she announced that she wouldn't be throwing the bouquet of frozen flowers, the whole party seemed to stop. Toph swore she heard someone cry out in distress. Whispering something to Sokka, he led her through the crowd, looking for someone. When finally they reached Katara, Toph handed the bouquet to her, punched Aang in the arm, and walked away. Her husband and friends could only watch in stunned amusement.

Actually, the only typical thing Toph did was stopping outside the hut Sokka, and now she, called home. He looked at her, unsure of what she wanted, but he couldn't prevent the grin as he figured it out. Picking her up carefully, she grasped him, and leaned into his chest as he stepped over the threshold.

After all, they had never claimed to have a typical relationship.

* * *

_A/N: I don't know what happened to the angst. Tomorrow (while incomplete) isn't angsty either. Anyway, read and enjoy! (and review, if you want. That's nice too :) )_

_ps. does anyone know any ways to add those breaks without the lines that aren't ugly? Because stars don't work :(_


	4. Dat Four - At Last

At Last

or

Finally

_adverb_  
after a long time, typically when there has been a delay

* * *

Toph had never realised how difficult sneaking away was, until she actually desperately wanted to do it. When she was a child (perhaps... 6 years ago?) it had been easy, because she _hadn't_ wanted to. But now as a young adult, she was almost prepared to bend her friends underground just so she could get away without raising suspicion. She'd reach out with her bending, ensure that no-one was watching her, and make it about half-way out of the camp (or building or wherever) before Aang was running to catch up to her, or Katara was calling her name. To be honest, she was rather sick of it.

Not that she didn't get any time to herself - she had managed to get away before. That was probably why it was so irritating; she knew exactly what to expect, should she actually be able to escape. After all, she didn't go and cock-block Aang or Katara - what did she do to deserve it?

On the off-chance that she was actually able to get some time alone with Sokka, something, or _someone_, would inevitably interrupt.

She remembered staying at the Fire Palace. She had finally cornered Sokka in an empty room, and had been enjoying the feel of his lips on her throat. Unfortunately, Zuko had panicked when he couldn't find the resident troublemakers, and it was only due to Toph's superior hearing that they had broken free in time for half the palace guard to swarm the room. That had been a mood killer, and neither had been very happy with the Fire Lord after that escapade.

The second time, they had been camping in the rain, and so Sokka asked Toph is he could bunk with her - his tent had conveniently developed a hole. Naturally, she agreed, and the two had about ten minutes of unbroken making-out before Katara and Aang demanded (well, he asked) to be let in because the earthen tents were better insulated against the bitter wind that had picked up. Suffice to say, the duo didn't sleep, and were rather short with the confused waterbender the next day.

Toph was, to put it mildly, annoyed. She hadn't waited over half a decade just for her firneds to ruin any chance she had at forming a more intimate relationship with Sokka. Actually, she could probably blame him, too, because he wanted to keep it a secret. Toph knew the reasons, but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned, the Kyoshi Warrior broke his heart, and if he wanted to move on he should be allowed to. But, she didn't dare suggest they tell anyone. After all, she would be lying if she said the secrecy wasn't a little hot, too.

It wasn't all about the kissing. It was the closeness, not only physically (but that was a part of it), but also emotionally. He didn't have to do anything, say anything, to make her feel secure. He didn't 'protect' her, but rather braved the enemy with her (the enemy that was her own inability to accept him as loving her, she quickly discovered. Their dynamic hadn't changed - the way they moved and spoke to each other was still the same. Only, there was more. After the relative seclusion and isolation she had suffered as a child, Toph found the feeling to be, well, nice.

Inevitably though, they slipped. They were on Ember Island, and Toph agreed to learn to swim. Well, when she agreed he could have asked her to turn into a platypus-bear for all she cared. She honestly hadn't been focussing on his voice at that moment. Sokka was... distracting.

They made sure to find a more secluded part of the beach. The Water Tribe warrior wasn't entirely sure how controlled he could remain, and didn't want to give anyone ideas. Unfortunately, the sight of her in wet bathers did tend to take up a significant portion of his mind, and so when she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding on as he carried her a little deeper, he didn't notice Aang flying above, wondering what they were doing.

When Toph nestled her face on his neck, he didn't notice the young monk grin and fly back towards their friends. Especially when she tightened her grip and began placing soft kisses under his ear. He vaguely wondered exactly how scared she was, before a gentle nip distracted him once again.

He didn't notice Aang returning, followed closely by Zuko and Katara. He was too busy brushing wet hair out of the way, before attacking Toph's face with his own. She grinned fiercely, and he found himself lost in her foggy eyes that seemed to stare straight through him. Actually, it was only the cat-calls that brought his attention back to reality. Turning around, his heart sank as he saw his friends standing (on in Zuko's case, relaxing) on the shore waiting for them. Toph felt his heart pick up, and finally she too noticed the cries. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she realised what had happened.

She wasn't embarrassed for herself - that would be pointless and silly. No, actually, the guilt only formed when she heard him cuss and hold her a little further away from his body.  
She wasn't offended by the movement; Toph was confident enough in herself to know that the past weeks (months, whatever. Who was counting?) that it wasn't his feelings for her that had caused such a reaction.

It was his lack of feelings for Suki.

Taking her back to shore, Toph stayed slightly behind Sokka as he drudged up the beach, a sorry look on his face. Aang was grinning madly, she could sense his fluttery heartbeats, but she couldn't get a read on Zuko or Katara. Zuko, probably because he didn't care, and Katara because she was avoiding looking at her reaction. She reigned her bending in, focussing only on the weight of her friends. She felt Katara take a few steps forward, before nudging her brother.

"It's about time," was all she said, before she was walking back up the beach, Zuko dragging behind her.

Toph heard a loud, "Hooray!" from Aang as he chased after his girlfriend, and cocked her head in Sokka's direction.

"So... you wanna get back in the water?"

She didn't see his coy glance, but she definitely felt it when he grabbed her and ran towards the ocean.

* * *

_A/N: Some lighter stuff. I literally just finished this because I had no idea. This chapter is unbeta'd, so sorry if there are any stupid mistakes :/ Also, this is the longest one of the series yet._

_Oh, for those of you waiting for my usual angst, it's coming! I haven't written Day Six yet, but Day's 5 and 7 are pretty heavy :)_


	5. Day Five - Ember Island

Ember Island

**Lo and Li** [_The Beach_]  
"_The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges._"

* * *

Looking back, Toph can see the irony. It wasn't always as clear, but then again, she did have an extremely skewed perspective; the type of vision that came with growing up sheltered, growing up isolated. After all, she had dedicated much of her childhood to her bending, to prove both she and the rock were indestructible and strong. How wrong she was.

She couldn't see it at the time, but wasn't that the point? No-one ever realises, and in hindsight she could see how stupid, how ignorant and naïve it was to assume she was any different.

There were numerous reasons she could use. They were in the middle of a war. They were too different. They had separate purposes and responsibilities. It just wouldn't work. It's was only years later that Toph could see how futile the excuses were - for they were excuses. Fake reasons to justify her own cowardice. Since when did she allow anything, even her own mind, get the better of her?

Toph can still imagine her twelve-year-old self, so outgoing and confident and yet terrified of what he would say. Even now, she is scared, although with just cause.

When they were young, the constant threat of death should have been enough to sway her, but it wasn't. She knew what it she was scared of: rejection. A justifiable fear, to be sure, but unfounded. He had never rejected her before; not when she ran away, or was most desperate for a friend. He protected her when there was no-one else to, and he gave up - threw away - his most prized possessions to save her. The realisation gave her the strength to hold on, and the courage to tell him.

But, by then it was too late. He had found hope and love and happiness with someone else. Toph couldn't be angry, she couldn't be upset, because he was happy. After all, one of them deserved it.

And so Toph sits at the waters' edge. The beautiful water that she once believed only had the power to drown her or keep her afloat in its tumultuous waves. Toph knows now that it did neither. She realises now that when rock meets water, gently bumps next to it and lives in tandem harmony, it is the rock that slowly gives. Inch by subtle inch it erodes, until there is nothing left. And she hates herself for it.

* * *

_A/N: Angst! I find it kinda funny that this one is entitled 'Ember Island', but the last chapter was actually set there..._

_No idea about tomorrow. Still haven't written it yet..._

_Oh, and one more thing. The change in tense down the bottom? That was intentional. Just to let you know :)_


	6. Day Six - Time

Time

_noun_ [**mass noun**]  
the indefinite continued progress of existence

* * *

When she was six, Toph would wonder whether she would ever leave the desolate place she called 'house', but never called 'home'.

When he was eight, Sokka blamed himself for not being strong enough to protect his mother.

When she was twelve, she met someone from another nation.  
When he was fifteen, he met his best friend.

When she was thirteen, she fell in love.  
When he was sixteen, so did he.  
Problem? It was to different people. Without knowing it, he broke her heart.  
She broke his nose.

She was sixteen when she lost her best friend.  
Seventeen, when she lost her family.  
Eighteen, when she lost herself.

The years in isolation as a child had not prepared her for such an experience.

She dealt with it the way she always did; she lashed out.  
She regretted it.

He was twenty-three when he found her again.

He had the static look of a man unexpectedly finding himself alone.  
She had the sunken look of one who knew all too well.  
He hadn't recognised her at first.  
She could tell as soon as he stepped through the door.

She was twenty-one when she stopped running, and began hiding.

He was twenty-four when he found her.  
He didn't leave her side.

Twenty-two, and she birthed her daughter.  
Her twenty-third birthday came and went, and he still hadn't left her.

He was twenty-eight when little Lin first called him "Dad".

The years became unimportant.  
His heart grew stronger, beating for the little girl and her mother.  
Her heart grew quieter, still beating for him but not so loud.  
She couldn't open up as she once did to him.  
Instead, she gave him the key.

He was thirty-five when he asked her to marry him.  
She was thirty-two.  
Hugged by him and her daughter, she had never felt happier.

* * *

_A/N: back to the poetic style that made me famous (well, known) on AW! :) Hope you like it, and tomorrow is gonna be a short day!_


	7. Day Seven - Reality

Reality

_noun_ (**pl. realities**) [**mass noun**]  
the state of things as they actually exist, as opposed to an idealistic or notional idea of them

* * *

He watches her; standing erect and tall, a light blush on her face, Sokka wonders how the outcome would have changed if only he realised sooner. Not her feelings, which he knew of for many more years than he would like to admit, but his own.

He sees her make the first move, throwing her arms around the neck of the man Sokka wishes didn't exist. She takes another bold step, sealing her fate with a kiss, and the tears leaking over his eyes and down his cheeks are hidden in the crowd.

He waits a moment to approach them, and offers a hug to his oldest friend. She barely reciprocates, so caught up in the festivities. He gives her his boomerang, a token of their friendship; to serve as a reminder. He tells her he is happy for her, but she doesn't hear him. Perhaps he will pretend that the lie doesn't hurt.

Perhaps he will pretend that he said it, merely to convince himself, or her, of his sincerity, and to make the ache in his heart subside. But, it isn't true. What once was a simple hug or a smile has become something ugly and choked, and as he walks away for the final time, he wonders whether she sensed it too. Looking back one last time, he knows she didn't. The only thing to ever get past Toph Beifong, and he isn't even around to see it. But then, it wouldn't be there if he remained, would it?

* * *

_A/N: the last paragraph is directly inspired by a quote in _1984_. And now I can't find it -_-' If I do, I'll post it. _

_Did you get the symbology? This was written in the same vein as one of my other one-shots /drabbles, entitled _Seasons_._


End file.
